


Jealous Oliver Queen

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, The Flash
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jealous Oliver Queen, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Another alien invasion. This time, it's in National City. Kara calls for backup from team Arrow, Flash and Legends. When everyone meets up at the DEO new introductions are made. Winn instantly takes a liking to Felicity, but Oliver isn't too okay with that.(This is a cute and funny fic, it's just a bad summary :( Please read!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this little Fic! :)

Aliens. Again. It just had to be aliens. This invasion was big and it was happening in none other than National City. Kara knew she was going to need backup. She quickly used her breaching machine to go to Earth 1. If she was gonna have backup she would need the best.

"Barry!" Kara screamed pulling Barry into a firm hug, "Kara! What's up? I haven't seen you in forever! Is everything okay?". Kara's smile quickly disappeared, "Actually no, that's why I'm here. I need your help" 

After explaining the invasion, Barry agreed. He decided to give Oliver a call, knowing they would need all the backup they could get. He also got a hold of the Waverider and Sara promised they would be there within a couple of hours. Later that evening Team Arrow, Team Legends, and Team Flash were all heading back with Kara. 

Once they had all breached to Kara's Earth everyone met up at the DEO to discuss their plan of action. There was a lot of people there. From team Arrow came Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and even Roy tagged along. From Team Flash it was just Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. Iris had stayed behind to watch over things at Star Labs. The only Legends that were able to come were Sara and Mick. James, Winn, and Cat were already at the DEO when everyone else arrived. Kara and Mon-el went to neutralize a small threat downtown, leaving everyone else to socialize and make new introductions. 

Felicity was reading something on her phone when she heard a voice talking. "You are definitely new here because there is no way I would ever forget a face like yours." Felicity looked up from her phone, slightly surprise by the compliment. "Winn Schott. It is a pleasure to meet you miss..?" Felicity was still a little taken back, but she managed to respond, "Felicity. Felicity Queen." She held out her hand for a handshake but instead Winn took her hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. Never breaking eye contact he said, "Felicity. That is a beautiful name. Perfect for a beautiful girl." 

As he kissed her hand Felicity looked out of the corner of her eye and across the room she saw him. Oliver was raging. To say he was mad was an understatement. That man was fuming. He would have stormed right over to her if he wasn't mid conversation with a man. Jack? James?? Oliver didn't know the guy's name, all of his attention was focused on his wife and the man flirting with her. 

Felicity knew she should've said something to Winn but she just couldn't. The jealous look on Oliver's face was too priceless. So she let him keep on flirting. Adding in little "thank you's" and nodding her head when necessary. Winn was in the middle of saying something when Felicity looked to her left and saw Oliver still glaring at Winn. She flashed him a devilish smirk, but quickly looked away. She knew he was going to storm over any second and honesty, she couldn't wait to see how this was gonna play out. 

Oliver had watched this little punk flirt with his wife for too long. He was about to march right up to him when he remembered he was still having a conversation. He quickly interrupted the man he was talking to, "Im sorry James, but I have to go somewhere". Was James his name? Oliver didn't know. He too busy making his way over to his wife. 

Felicity saw Oliver coming and a smile immediately spread across her face. As soon as he reached her Oliver slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Winn suddenly found himself at a loss for words, "Um, Hi, I was just um. Actually uh". Oliver forced a smile on his face and stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen" Winn took Oliver's hand and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Winn Schott, ahh! Wow, you have a firm grip" Oliver was still shaking his hand, his grip growing stronger with every shake. Felicity pulled on his arm and sternly whispered "Oliver. Let him go!" Oliver reluctantly let his hand drop and Winn grabbed his wrist in pain. Winn looked up at Oliver, eyes wide with fear. Oliver still had that stupid smile on his face. "I see you've met my wife?" Winn's eye somehow got even bigger. He looked at Felicity, "Wife? He's your husband?" Felicity held back a laugh "Oh! Did I forget to tell you I was married? Shoot it must have completely slipped my mind! I'm sorry." Oliver looked at Felicity and she just bit her lip, trying her best not to bust out laughing. Winn still looked petrified. "But, but your not wearing a ring!" Oliver answered quickly, "they're getting cleaned back on our earth" Winn looked at Felicity and then back at Oliver. "Just so you know, I was not flirting with her. No, we were just talking" Oliver tightened his grip on Felicity's waist. Felicity spoke up "It's fine Winn. Oliver doesn't mind. Right Oliver?" Oliver took a deep breath before mumbling "Mhmm. Why would I mind another man flirting with my wife?" Oliver was looking straight through Winn. "Wow! Would you look at the time? Felicity it was great meeting you. It was very nice meeting you too sir. I'm just gonna.." Winn practically ran away. Felicity turned in Oliver's arms "you didn't have to be so mean to him" Oliver laughed "Are you kidding me? That was me going easy. I watched him kiss your hand" Felicity grabbed Oliver's face and kissed him. When she pulled away he smiled down at her "What was that for?" Felicity smiled back, "Just reminding you that you're the only one who gets to kiss me" Oliver chuckled before pulling her into another kiss, when he pulled away he was still smiling like a lovesick puppy. "Of course. How could I ever forget that?" 

Kara had just gotten back from her mission when Winn was rushing at her, bombarding her with questions, "Kara! Who the hell is that guy?!". Kara was a bit taken back, "What guy?". Winn extended his arm pointing straight at Oliver, "him!! That guy with the huge biceps! The one kissing that gorgeous blonde girl!". Kara quickly looked around and recognized the pair. "Oh. That's Oliver Queen. He's actually the Green Arrow. He can be rough around the edges but-" Kara was cut off when Winn yelled, "HES THE GREEN ARROW?!". Kara gave him a confused look, "yes he is. Why do you look so afraid?". Winn put his head in his hands, "I can't believe I was flirting with the green arrows wife...". Kara's mouth hit the floor, "You were flirting with Felicity! Oh my god, Winn. Oliver is gonna make your life hell" Winn snapped, "Don't you think I know that now! Kara, you gotta protect me. You're gonna protect me right?!", Kara literally laughed in his face. "No I'm not gonna protect you. There is no way I'm getting on Oliver Queens bad side. You only have yourself to blame for this problem. I'm sorry Winn, you're on your own". Kara walked away leaving Winn alone with his thoughts. He saw Oliver smiling and laughing with Felicity when suddenly he made eye contact with Oliver and felt his glare burn right into his soul. Winn quickly turned his back and started walking away, talking to himself, "Oh this is gonna be a long week".


	2. Karma's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn on Felicity when she sees Cat Grant has taken a liking to Oliver. She is so not okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly similar to the last one, Also I'm very sorry it took me so long to write :(   
> Anyway, enjoy!

Cat Grant was having a completely one sided conversation with Kara. Normally she would be listening but she was too busy staring at the man with eyes as blue as the ocean and abs she could see through his shirt. "So I told Alex that-" Cat cut her off, "Kira who is that man over there?". Kara sighed, knowing not one word of her conversation had been heard, "That would be none other than Oliver Queen. He's the Green Arrow. He's pretty nice, a little rough around the edges but-", Kara stopped talking as Cat walked away. "Why do people ask me who he is if they're not gonna let me finish telling them!" 

Oliver was standing off to the side waiting for Felicity to come back. From the very corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde walking towards him. He smiled and turned around, thinking it was Felicity, only to be proven very wrong. "Cat Grant. CEO and primary owner of Cat Co. Worldwide Media, otherwise known as the Queen of all media and you are?" To say Oliver was taken back was putting it lightly. Who the hell was this lady? He finally cleared his throat and answered, "Oliver Queen. It's um, very nice to meet you" Oliver smiled nervously looking around for Felicity. Where the hell was his wife? 

Felicity watched from a distance as a confident blonde woman walked right up to Oliver and got a little too close to him. She watched them calmly talk for about six minutes but it felt like six hours. Oliver had been looking around the room while talking to the blonde lady. Finally he spotted her and smirked, raising his eyebrows, but then quickly looked away. He was doing the exact same thing she had done to him. Damn karma's a bitch. Her eyes were glued to them, she felt a surge of jealousy rush through her. "I trust Oliver. I trust Oliver" she whispered to herself over and over. She watched as the blonde woman raised her hand and felt up Oliver's arms and biceps. Felicity was already walking towards them, "I may trust Oliver but I sure as hell don't trust her" she whispered under her breath. 

 

"Well it's very nice to meet you too Oliver. May I ask exactly what you're doing here?". Oliver rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes darted across the room. "I'm here to help Kara. I can be pretty useful in a fight" Cat bit her lip and looked Oliver up and down. "Now that, I have no doubt of. You work out a lot don't you? I can sense your a workout kind of man? Tell me, exactly how much can you lift?". Oliver looked to the side and saw Felicity staring dead at them, a blank expression on her face. Things just got a little more interesting. "I'm not sure the exact number but I think a a lot?" Cat looked at Oliver's chest, then to his arms. She raised her hand and started feeling Oliver's biceps. "I bet you could lift me" Oliver smiled politely as Cat continued to feel up his arms. If Felicity could let that guy kiss her hand than he could let this girl feel his biceps. After all, karma's a bitch. Although he was getting extremely uncomfortable. Oliver looked to the side and saw Felicity storming towards them, a mix between anger and jealousy in her eyes. He smiled, secretly excited for what was about to happen. 

"Oliver!" She said in an overly cherry voice. She put one hand on his arm and the other grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cat took a step back and narrowed her eyes, practically glaring. When Felicity finally pulled away, Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and stuck out a hand. "Hi! I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Felicity Queen". Cat was hesitant but eventually returned the handshake. "Cat Grant" she said in a bitter tone. Felicity still had that fake, cocky smile plastered on her face. Felicity was gesturing between Oliver and Cat, "I see you've met my husband?". Cat gave a wicked smile, "husband hmm?". Oliver looked at her and with heavy sarcasm said, "Oh? Did I forget to tell you I was married? Shoot it must have completely slipped my mind! I'm sorry". Felicity snapped her head up towards Oliver and lightly elbowed him in the ribs. She was really quite amused that he had quoted her word for word, but now was so not the time. Cat was still looking at Oliver, barely acknowledging that Felicity even existed. "Well Oliver, it was lovely talking with you but I'm afraid I'm late for a meeting. Im sure we'll meet again though-" she winked at him and Felicity almost choked "-until next time" Cat Grant walked away like she hadn't just completely thrown herself at Oliver right in front of his wife. As soon as she was out of earshot Felicity scoffed "I can't believe that. She was so, so, so aggressive! What the hell? She just threw herself at you! And right in front of me! She didn't even try to hide it! What kind of person ju-" Felicity was cut off with Oliver's lips on hers. When Oliver pulled away she was smiling up at him, "Earlier today you kissed me to remind me that I was the only one got to kiss you. Now, I'm doing the same". Felicity hugged him tight, "I don't like when other women flirt with you". Oliver laughed, "yeah, well, now you know how I felt when that little jerk was flirting with you!". Felicity grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. Long and slow. When she finally pulled away she smiled up at him, "I'm the only one who gets to kiss you. Ever". Oliver laughed again, and cupped her face in his hands. This time it was him who pulled her into the kiss. "Don't you ever forget it"

Cat Grant marched right up to Kara, "Kira. Who the hell is that woman over there?", Cat pointed a finger at Felicity, "That would be Felicity Queen. She's works as Overwatch. She's the best hacker in the world. She also-". Cat interrupted her, "How good is she with computers?". Kara shrugged, "Well, she hacked into the DEO database in under two minutes and that's one of the most secure networks in the world so, pretty good.". Cat frowned and quietly mumbled, "No. It's too big of a risk". Kara's curiosity peeked, "what's too big of a risk?". Cat scoffed, "sometimes I forget you have super hearing. I was thinking of having some fun with that yummy husband of hers but it's too big of a risk. I can't have that Felicity ruining me digitally". Kara had a look of disgust on her face, "Okay first of all, Felicity is one of the nicest people ever, so cheating with her husband would just be cruel and second of all, Oliver would never go for it. He loves Felicity way to much to even think about cheating on her". After that Kara walked away. Cat turned around and saw the married couple laughing. Suddenly she made Felicity made eye contact with her and she glared. Felicity just smiled that cocky smile and kissed Oliver again. Cat turned and walked away, mumbling to herself, "Well Mr. Queen, you sure picked a feisty one".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO? What did you guys think of the sequal? Jealous Felicity is pretty funny huh? Tell me your thoughts below in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I might continue this fic kind of and write about what it would look like if Cat Grant started flirting with Oliver. Idk I'll see where my imagination takes me :) Please don't forget to leave comments down below! ❤️


End file.
